


Honk

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Human!Goose (Untitled Goose Game au), Nonbinary Character, Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game), enby, honk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Kudos: 24





	Honk

Goose loved bells. The shiny coating of the fronts Metalic surface holloed out with a single clapper inside. They had a poster of all the separate parts of the bell hanging un in not only their flat outside the edge of town near the pond but in their shop as well. 

The supposed they got along with their neighbors and associated fine. It's not like they borrowed more than the occasional sandwich for a picnic to try and share with the Gardener anyhow. They really didn’t see the crime in it. not that that would have mattered they loved crime, in fact, Law in order was their favorite show! (along with the obvious criminal minds they couldn't see how anyone didn't like that)

Dressing in bowties made them feel proud and dapper, but they seldom did so because the garment made it difficult to not get lost on forest walks. So they usually settled for the white pants and button-up with yellow rain boots they had grown accustomed to being associated with. But when they did oh boy could their little town be in for a treat. 

Goose usually listened to classical piano music in his earbuds as they did their daily errands. Sometimes the player would skip to a faster speed without warning and that did not bother Goose as much as it made everything more comical. 

Sometimes The Shop Keeper Lady would shout at a child for losing the newly purchased toy airplane (their fault really they couldn't resist the urge to hide it in plain sight). They watched from afar but her actions made Goose so angry that they snatched the broom out of her hands to throw into the lake. If the shopkeep lady didn’t want to have to fish her things out of a body of water she really shouldn't have been an asshole. 

They lived a life that they had chosen for themselves. And Goose felt content with that. They were horrible at times sure. But out there in the world, they knew people cared about them and they had a great deal of love and respect for themselves so that was all that really mattered.


End file.
